Tick-Tock
Tennessee Tuxedo "Tick Tock" (un-restored)Tennessee Tuxedo "Tick Tock" (un-restored) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7F2JVN71hE (episode begins) (Theme song starts) (and plays) Tick Tock (title is seen) One morning, Not long ago, A ceremony took place at the orphanage, Everyone was there for the dedication of the beautiful new clock. (the story starts) The mayor also did a speech. Mayor of Townsville: And so as mayor of this great city, it gives me great pleasure to present this great clock. (Crowd clapped and cheered) (and whistled) Pop: Mayor, As the owner of the orphanage, I will take good care of it. All: Hooray! Later that day, Olie who was not attended to the dedication ceremony, Was practicing his favorite sport, The perfect target. (Olie practices his targeting sports) Danny Danbul: Olie. Olie Polie Berry: Concentrate I am. Danny Danbul: Olie. Olie Polie Berry: Yes? (Arrow flies through the sky) (SHOOT!) (HIT) (SHOT) Danny Danbul: Now look what you done, Olie. You shoot an arrow at Pop's new clock. Give me that bow. Olie Polie Berry: Oops. Sorry. I wasn't pointing carefully. Danny Danbul: Lucky for you, Pop isn't around to see what you did. If he saw that arrow in that new clock and saw this bow in... In... My hand? Pop: Well, Danny, this time you've gone too far. Danny Danbul: But I didn't do it. Pop: Well, if it was an accident, then go get the arrow out of my clock. Danny Danbul: Why us? Pop: Because as long as you get that arrow out of the clock, it will soon be back to working order. Danny Danbul: Now we're in for it. So Danny and Olie headed into the clock. (they set off) Danny Danbul: Hurry now. We better get that arrow out as possible. Olie Polie Berry: With pleasure. Danny Danbul: Maybe through that door. Olie Polie Berry: To reach the top, right. (Olie went through a door, Goofy holler) (Wilhelm scream) Danny Danbul: Olie. Olie Polie Berry: I'm okay. No harm down. Danny Danbul: Stop hanging on and get back up here. Olie Polie Berry: I'm trying. Danny Danbul: You didn't get the arrow. Olie Polie Bear: But I can't reach it. It's at the top. Danny Danbul: Then let's climb on the ladder. Olie Polie Bear: With pleasure. (Olie climbs up) (to the top) (But slips) (then falls) (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) Danny Danbul: Oh, Now you've done it, You broke the clock and Pop will be really crossed. The people won't hear the bong when we broked it. Strike the gong! Olie Polie Berry: Oops. Sorry. (Olie picks up a mallet and hits the gong, BONG!) (CLANG!) Danny Danbul: That's simple. Now let's get to work before Pop gets back. Olie Polie Berry: Yes, buddy. Unaware of what Pop will do if he saw broken clock, Danny and Olie manage to fix and then... (the clock is fixed) Danny Danbul: There we go. Clock is fixed, But all we need to do is fix the arrows to the right time, So nobody will get confused on time. Olie Polie Berry: Got it. Danny Danbul: My watch says 1: 45. We put the small hand to the 1 and big hand to the 9. Olie Polie Berry: Got it. Danny Danbul: All done. Olie Polie Berry: Bon appetit. (RUMBLE, Hands spin, They Gut Wrench scream) (in circles) (THUD) (birds tweet) Olie: Danny, I say we... Olie Polie Berry: Go visit the guy, who knows what to do? Both: Walden. (they nod) (FLEE) (WHEE!) (Later) (however) Danny Danbul: And that's the problem, Walden. We got to get that clock fixed before Pop comes back or we're in for it. Walden: Well, then, we'll make every minute count. I'll explain with an idea. (Goes to the closet to get the blackboard) (at last) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Danny Danbul: Are you okay, Walden? Walden: Yes. I am. Here's the thing we're looking for. (They look at the blackboard) (and watch a film playing) Walden's line. Walden: Now a clock is like a device to tell times. The first device is the sun dial to tell the time. A shadow points to the hour. Just to be useless on a cloud day. Olie: Oh. What else can tell time? Walden: The water clock, of course. Water drips from each container to other ones. A rising stick tells how many hours pass. Danny Danbul: But Pop doesn't want a water clock. We wanna know about the clock with hands. Walden: By fixing it? The kind of you're thinking about is about many years since then. Power for a clock will come from a falling weight. Danny Danbul: Oh, . Walden: The weight is attached to some rope tied up in a roll. Now these are attached to some gears next to a clock. For these arms can be turned when the weight is lowered down. Olie: But it's too heavy and can fall fast. Walden: Not if you add something to the clock since it swings back and forth. It's added to something to make it go back and forth. Danny Danbul: A pendelium. Walden: That's right. Helps to tell the time. Danny Danbul: Does my watch have a weight and a pendelium? Walden: Not really. A string is used. With a flywheel going round. Danny Danbul: Then the clock has a weight and pendelium. Thanks for your time, Walden. Let's go, Olie. Olie Polie Berry: No problem we've got. And so, They head back to the ophanage and into the clock tower where they get to work. (work is in progress) Danny Danbul: Hurry up, Olie. We don't have much time left before Pop comes back. I'll check this weight. Olie: Right away. (Danny touches the weight) (to make sure if it's light) (It falls, Danny Goofy hollers) (CRASH) Danny Danbul: Get me outta here! Get me outta here! Olie Polie Berry: Don't worry, Danny. I'll get you out. And so working carefully, Danny and Olie did what Walden said, They finally manage to repair the clock and in the nick of time. (the clock is finished) Danny Danbul: All done. And Pop must be back already. Olie Polie Berry: And let's not forget the arrow. Danny Danbul: (gasps) The arrow. Oh dear. We barely forgot. But I'll get it this time, Not you. Remember what happen last time. (they go to get it) (GRAB) (SNATCH) Danny Danbul: See? It's out. Danny Danbul's the greeeeeeat! (falls) (and crashes) (COO COO) (Olie seems amused) (Olie laughs) (Danny coo coos) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Thumbelina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes